Canto Universe/Almanac
Introduction  Other authors have created various independent works that include information about various items found in the Canto Universe. The problem at hand is that there are no dedicated articles for items as the information is usually found on articles that primarily focus on a person. I have taken the liberty of compiling the scattered details into one, exhaustive list while also adding some entries not found during my research. List of Objects A''' : '''Aipari, Kanohi: Toa Bercilak's primary Kanohi. The Aipari is the Canto Universe's name for the Mask of Density. The Kanohi Aipari allows the user to change their own density as well as any item they are directly in contact with. The larger the object the user is trying to alter, the more effort it takes. In addition, the power needed increases exponentially which leads to what is essentially a firm ceiling as to what this mask is able to accomplish. The Aipari does not, however, have the ability to reduce the user's density to as low a degree that the Mask of Intangibility is able to. The Noble Aipari can only alter the user's own body. The Aipari is forged from a Growth, a Shrink, and a Teleport Kanoka. :Animus, Kanohi: Toa Chidori's primary Kanohi. The Animus is the Canto Universe's name for the Mask of Healing. The Mask of Healing is a Kanohi that gives its user the power to heal the physical injuries of other living beings. In addition, the mask-user can cure diseases, insanity caused by a physical ailment, and the organic parts of a wounded being. However, the mask's power cannot remove viruses, heal its user, reverse mutations, remove mental issues not caused physically, or cure Infected Kanohi. Furthermore, beings from Spherus or Bota Magna are unaffected by the Mask of Healing due to their vastly differing physiology. The bearer needs to have a basic understanding of the injury being targeted in order to heal the damage. The speed of which the process is carried out is typically determined by the user's willpower and the condition in question. The Noble version of the Kanohi Animus is limited to a first-aid role as it does not have enough power to fully heal injuries or diseases, only to treat symptoms. The Animus is forged from two high-powered Regeneration and two high-powered Removes Poison Kanoka. B''' '''C : Composite Bow: Namoka's Toa Tool. This sturdy, trusty bow was originally crafted years ago from the supple branches of a Tesara tree. After gaining access to her latent Fire mastery, the bow transformed into her Toa tool. The grip and arrow rest are now of the hardest protosteel and while the limbs are still wooden, no longer are they nicked and pockmarked with years of wear and tear. :Conductive Warhammer: Chidori's Toa Tool. Due to the nature of her powers, this protosteel warhammer was modified by a surviving Nynrah Ghost who has taken up residence in Adytum. After being upgraded, it slowly siphons a bit of her elemental power whenever she is in contact with it. While fighting, Chidori can then either access this reserve power to replenish lost elemental energy or unleash large amounts of it to fuel explosive, super-charged attacks. D''' '''E F''' : '''Felnas, Golden Kanohi: The Melding Universe Gorast's primary Kanohi. The Felnas is the widely accepted name for the Mask of Disruption. The Mask of Disruption is a Kanohi that allows its user to cause a single natural power of the mask's target to go haywire. In order to disrupt a target's power, the bearer of the Felnas needs to be in physical contact with them, though there are ways around this, namely with the Kraata power of Elasticity. This particular Felnas is a bright gold, representing the Melding Universe Brotherhood's devotion to Mata Nui, and the fact that the bearer can overcome the temptation to use this normally immoral mask for evil. There are no Noble Felnas in existence. The Felnas is crafted from a Reconstitute at Random, a Weaken, and an Enlarge Kanoka. :Freya, Kanohi: Toa Rusalka's previous primary Kanohi. The Freya is the Canto Universe's name for the Mask of Conjuring. The Mask of Conjuring is a Kanohi that allows its bearer to program a limited power into the mask for a brief period of time. The user must describe in detail the power desired and at least one weakness. If a mistake is made during the process, it causes intense headaches, often incapacitating. The user can use the programmed power for fifteen minutes with thirty second cooldowns between each programming. The Noble version will only work for five minutes. However, the most glaring issue with this mask is the fact that enemies can often hear the programmed weakness. The Freya is crafted from a Freeze, and two high-powered Teleport Kanoka. G''' '''H I''' '''J K''' '''L M''' '''N O''' '''P : Pepmem, Kanohi: The Pepmem is the Canto Universe's name for the Mask of Bad Decisions. The Mask of Bad Decisions is a unique Kanohi that is always on at a low level, even when it is not physically being worn. It adversely affects decision-making skills and the ability to make sound judgments of all entities within a small radius. At the neural level, this mask does so by forcing a fifty-fifty chance on the entity's brain to go through with their original intent or a poor decision. This usually manifests as someone doing something, seemingly completely at random, they would never do otherwise, often with disastrous consequences. The Pepmem is crafted from five Reconstitute at Random Kanoka. Q''' '''R S''' '''T U''' '''V W''' : '''Weha, Kanohi: Toa Rusalka's current primary Kanohi. The Weha is the Canto Universe's name for the Mask of Division. The Mask of Division is a Kanohi that allows its bearer split themselves, much like a cell might undergo mitosis, into clones. Each clone has approximately half the Toa Power reserves of the source it was cloned from. There is no limit to how many clones the Great version of the Weha can produce, but there is a point at which the clones will have no Toa Power at all and can only fight using conventional means. If the original user of the Mask has their concentration disrupted, all clones will instantly merge back into their origin. The Noble version is able to split its user only once. The Weha is crafted from two Reconstitute at Random and two Shrink Kanoka. Toa considered the Weha to be the moral version of the Mohtrek as this Kanohi relied on the user's own martial strength and discipline in order to reach its full potential. X''' '''Y Z